borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boganella
quotes Some of the ones listed under "After kill" aren't just after a kill. Upon obtaining this weapon, me and a friend had laughing fits as we listened to all that we could from the gun, shooting into the background with no enemies around.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Second voice I've heard it a few times, and only the one quote, but there's another refined Felicity style voice in there that once in a while says something like "I'm terribly sorry!" It's probably when firing, as I've only heard it in combat so it's hard to catch. --Azaram (talk) 00:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I was playing as Aurelia, and a few times after I got it I could have sworn she responded to Boganella, something along the lines of "Oh shut up!" and "Oh good, you've stopped talking." I haven't been able to repeat it yet, anyone else heard it?Phoenixforce50 (talk) 08:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC)Phoenixforce50 : Do you know when you heard this, because I doubt it's the gun, and probably Felicity herself. I know during her boss fight she says things like that. Razbury12 (talk) 20:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :: It was before the boss fight. (I accidentally picked up a blue sniper after downing the prototype constructor, dropping this gun which fell through the floor (this game seems to have a serious problem with ground detection...), so I immediately abandoned the game and reloaded. Haven't been back yet) Random points while fighting through the DAHL robot factory. Felicity was in my 'pocket' but she wasn't popping up the face icon like most ECHO broadcasts do, if it was her talking. I couldn't hear clearly enough to know for sure if it was her or not, and the subtitles don't have names. :: During the boss fight, Felicity was more angry than apologetic. It was much more "If this is what you want, you got it" than 'I'm sorry, I'm being forced'. (I knew it was coming, and felt really bad that I couldn't do anything... and then remembered WHY the otherwise likable Jack was a bad guy in the 'next' game. --Azaram (talk) 02:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::There is glitches with the audio, I have this annoying one where Felicity keeps repeating her lines about the door and jumppad whenever I enter that location. Chances are, you encountered a similar bug in which your now hearing Felicity repeating herself. During the escort she does say things like "I'm sorry" but then she also says "I'm terribly sorry" during the quest where she helps you against the bosun.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:08, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Possible but unlikely, as it's not constant like most of the sound glitches in BL2 were (I haven't run across any in this one yet). Bogdanella talks constantly, but it's always different, and this wasn't stepping on another line like most other glitches. --Azaram (talk) 15:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I just caught it where I could hear it, long after Felicity....well. Anyway, in the area with the stalkers, I fired a shot and the voice said "I do beg your pardon." I'm 99% sure it wasn't Felicity. --Azaram (talk) 02:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I took a video of some solid play with the weapon revealing "I do beg your pardon." glitch ::::: which is just the subitiles that are incorrect it seems. Also additional phrases about 10 throughout the video. I'll Upload soon. ::::: TrigrH (talk) 04:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I heard mine, not just subtitles, though. It happened in one of those lulls you get in combat, where randomly nobody is firing or yelling or exploding. --Azaram (talk) 11:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) (edited--Azaram (talk) 11:50, October 27, 2014 (UTC)) ::::::: Just heard it again, this time right after the final shot to kill a frozen Dahl soldier. It's definitely the gun. I think it intended as a funny contrast, like in Family Guy, Peter and Lois are talking about something and Quagmire keeps taking it as innuendo.. First time, 'Giggity', second and third, flails around and says 'oh god', last time "That too is sexual!" --Azaram (talk) 16:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Footage for quotes There are more quotes within this footage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNsYq9feZY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzmhNgT_uYI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5-dPUEQkIg If someone has the time it would be great to get them on the wiki, ill make a start: Get a mullett up ya! (end of 3rd vid) TrigrH (talk) 04:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Enemies can hear? I was rolling up on a Dahl sniper in the Eye, he was facing away from me. I had Boganella in hand, and switched to my sniper; she said 'Fuck you too!' and he turned around and shot at me. I don't remember other talking weapons alerting enemies... but because most of them were so annoying, the only one I ever used was the talking sniper rifle... --Azaram (talk) 14:32, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Fan-squee This is a ridiculously powerful shotgun. I got a Frosty one on my first playthrough at level 14, and used it right up to killing The Empyrean Sentinel at level 29. Despite the freeze chance shown on the card of 8%, it was the most reliable freezer I had right up until I got the Fridgia. And it was still killing things the whole way, unlike some weapons that seem to lose the ability to damage higher level enemies. I'm planning on seeing how well it continues in a TVHM playthrough. --Azaram (talk) 04:18, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, not so much, but still decent to start. :P --Azaram (talk) 15:09, November 14, 2014 (UTC) As I recall, elemental proc for shotguns is *per pellet* in BL2 and does not appear to have changed for TPS. 15 pellets @ 8% proc works out to roughly a 71% chance to inflict a status effect, assuming all pellets hit. Skippopotamus (talk) 03:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC)